DeViL
by ZXEclipse
Summary: Let us play the 'What If' game once again. What If the portal hadn't been closing, but unstable? What if it had exploded, ravaging the world, warping it? What if that world became known as Remnant? What If the three survivors of the Temin-Ni-Gru were there together, even if begrudgingly? That's right. Dante. Vergil. Lady. Wish me luck. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, in ancient times there was a war between the Human World, and the World of Demons, Hell. The Humans stood their ground towards the beginning, but began to fall in great numbers, their cries damning. It became little more than a slaughter. But someone from hell awoke to justice, and stood up to his brethren, alone. His name was Sparda. He rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. Hell's greatest generals, its leaders, and its God-King himself, were defeated and sealed away. With his sword, he sealed off the portal to Hell, and our own Human World. Since he was a demon himself, his own power was also sealed on the other side. He continued to fight the demonic stragglers in the Human World, and eventually found himself a human woman willing to love one such as himself, Eva. She bore him twin sons. He reigned the Human World in silence, preserving harmony and sealing Hell's breakouts, smaller gates that cracked open from its sealing, up until his death. He became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda._

Darkness was all that could be seen. A blank, empty blackness. The flow of water could be heard and felt, rushing over his left hand, and his his left knee. The sound of the water rushing past him downstream breaking as it met a few rocks in the stream and the nearby banks of stone. The only sound he heard other than that were his breaths: ragged, exhausted pants from exertion of combat. Then more splashes were heard, footsteps. Not his own. A voice accompanied them. Slight cockiness, some exhaustion, and slight irritation were the tones his ears could pick up.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" A slight pause was given, a minuscule pant of exhaustion exhaled before the voice sounded again, "Come on get up, you can do better than that."

Slowly the hand in the water clenched into a fist. The effort slowly built up as his face turned into a grimace, his eyes narrowed in a glare as a snarl escaped his lips while he lifted his torso up. His body shifting with his legs to a slow combat ready stance. All of that was knocked off-balance as the ground around the two shook violently. His head lifted, his lips parting as his cold voice escaped in a warning to the other combatant. Ice cold blue eyes locked from their owner to the other's hidden behind a mop of white hair. Both faces were serious in their focus, their intent and drive.

"The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante..." a short breath of exhaustion escaped him once again. Quickly recovering, he continued his warning, "Because the amulets have been separated."

The enemy, his opponent, now named Dante, glanced down to his side as he spoke in a low tone, the hint of cockiness from earlier vanished into a more serious tone. "Let's finish this Vergil..." Dante's head slowly lifted, matching his own, his eyes dead set; his voice's tone lowered down, "I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

Slowly, the man, now identified as Vergil, lifted his right arm, a massive Bastard Sword raised with a single hand at level, was given a flourish. He held the lifted blade out to his side as he began to step, his body leaned forward in a rush to his opponent. His opponent was already moving in a similar fashion with his own large sword, a Zweihander, its tip being dragged through the water and along the stone beneath it. Closer and closer the two became, until time seemed to slow. Vergil began to bring the Bastard Sword, named Force Edge, in an overhead swing.

Meanwhile, Dante had began to lift his blade from the water during the slowdown, the Zweihander, known as Rebellion, leveling to a wide, horizontal slash. The steps grew closer, the blades began to move with their wielder's arms. Two yells echoed out as the blades were drawn. A burning sensation ripped apart at Vergil's torso, his stomach had been split, he could already tell. The two ended several feet behind one another, a stream of blood following the slightly notched end of Dante's Rebellion, Vergil's wielded Force Edge held at his side in an uncompleted swing. Vergil remained firm for a few moments, his breaths shallow as he stood his ground.

That all fell apart as the burning feeling ripped through him again, sending him staggering forward onto his left knee. The Force Edge had begun to slip from his grasp, but his fingers quickly tightened around it. He was not letting it go. He noticed a golden chain in the water below his face, a scarlet gem gleaming up to his eyes. His left hand extended slowly to the amulet, clenching it tightly. Slowly, his torso rose once again, the Force Edge held loosely in one hand, before he willed it to vanish, another blade resting against his side, in its sheathe, a yellow sageo trailing loosely in the wind. A braided black and white Handle was visible before the golden guard, a faint image of an imperial dragon decorating it. The Yamato, Vergil's own keepsake from his father, just as the Rebellion was owned by Dante.

Slowly, Vergil's left hand rose, clenching the Amulet close by as he began to stagger as he backpedaled away from Dante, towards the end of the waters, the rush of water curving and falling behind him as he spoke slowly, with pride and exhaustion.

"No one can have this, Dante." Several gasps for breath were heard before he continued to speak, Dante's head began to turn to face him. He still stepped back, towards the edge of the falls. "It's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda!"

Dante's eyes slowly widened in realization of what Vergil was planning, and began to rush towards his once more, only to be stopped by a lightning fast draw of Vergil's right hand, the tip of the Yamato resting at his throat. Vergil gave a tired smirk to his younger brother as he exhaled slow breaths.

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World." Slowly, Vergil's eyes left his brother, wandering over their surroundings as he continued, his face slowly returning to meet Dante's own, "I'm staying, this place was our father's home."

That was the original plan, anyways. For the two Sons of Sparda, things seemed to stop before the world faded around them. At the same time, Mary -or as she now decided to call herself by, Lady- stood at the top of the Temin-Ni-Gru. The tower was the portal and the initial seal to Hell as intended by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Above her head, a demonic red sky began to expand and contract in rapid pulses. Demonic energy could be felt pouring out of the sky in massive waves. On one of the contractions of the portal, she felt herself sucked upwards, into the hellish portal, only to fade into black herself.

Then everything changed.

The world went dark as the demonic portal exploded. Hell had been contained for far too long, and it was eager to be free. Its energy seeped into the world, flooding it, corroding it. Everything went dark. This is the forgotten history. The world from before had little left, and this is all that remains.

This world is a Remnant of what once was.

-DeViL-

_Legends- Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, Hellish creatures, known as the Grim, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to incite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'dust'. _

_With the very power of nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant of lights flicker and die.. and when they are gone, darkness will return. _

_You may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world'... but take heed. There will be no victory in strength._

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that are long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..._

Several man were walking with an arrowhead formation through the middle of a street. None particularly standing out, all of them wore the same uniform, black suit and undershirt, with a red tie and black bowler hats. Each of them wielded short-bladed red-tinted scimitar blades. At the point of the arrow was a different man, walking with a cocky swagger. The man wore a white suit with a black undershirt. His neck was covered by a grey ascot, and in his gloves hands he held a curved cane, which he freely waved around as he stepped. The group approached a small shop, a Dust shop, and quickly entered, filling the front of the store. The man in white approached the counter, tapping out some of the cinders of his cigar to the floor before looking to the shopkeeper. He began to speak in a sardonic tone of voice, asking the elderly shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

At the end of the question, one of the men in black, which shall now be referred to as 'mooks' raised a gun to the old man's balding head. The old man stepped back with his arms raised, his wizened voice already in a desperate, pleading tone, "P-please... just take my Lien and leave!"

The leader of the group of mooks, gave the man a mockingly kind response as he looked over him. "Shh... calm down. We're not here for your money..." He glanced to each side of him, to the mooks who stood at the ready. "Grab the dust." At his order, the men began to spread out after opening a small case, each of them withdrawing a small black canister used to contain loose dust. The mooks began to spread out, applying their canisters to several tubes, draining the different colored dust supplies from each section.

One mook in particular went alone to the opposite end of the store, where he was about to hook up his canister when he spotted a young figure in a red cloak, with its hood drawn up. Quickly, the mook drew his short bladed scimitar and directed it at the figure, giving the order to "Put your hands where I can see them, kid." As he did, the male with the cigar began to order the elderly shopkeep to hand over several of the more potent, solidified dust crystals. In particular, a red gem, Burn, a fire Gem. Back to the mook, his patience was beginning to wear thin as he approached the figure, who didn't acknowledge his statements. With several quick steps, he pushed the figure's shoulder.

The figure turned around, the hood falling back to reveal a young, black haired girl with some crimson streaks listening to a rather large set of earphones. Silver eyes looked curiously at the mook, who began to mime at his ears. The girl lowered the earphones and looked at the man, completely oblivious, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The mook's patience was beginning to wear thin at this point, a look of frustration plastered over his face.

The young girl's face remained rather confused as she looked over him. "Are you... robbing me?"

By this point, the mook had lost it. "Yes!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh..." Was the only reply that the young girl gave.

Meanwhile, the rest of the mooks were continuing to drain the Dust tubes, only to hear the thud of their compatriot hitting the window of the shop. They each stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the boss, before facing the girl. One mook in particular went along the same aisle the first one had, only to be repelled and sent crashing through the window, with the young girl's feet planted in his torso.

Slowly, the girl rose to her feet at a distance to the two mooks already forcibly evacuated from the shop, in her hands a large crimson scythe began to unfold. The girl looked over her should with a slight smirk before she began to roll the scythe in her arms, and over her shoulders, quickly burying the blade tip first in the street, an open challenge to the mooks. The leader of the mooks rolled his eyes as the rest of his compatriots stood there dumbfounded, his sarcastic tone of voice growing slightly irritated. "Okay... get her." He gestured towards the girl with his hand, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.

The mooks charged out the door in a line and surrounded the girl, the first already charging towards her with his blade raised. The girl lifted herself parallel to the ground with her scythe as her balance, only to twist on her wrist twice, planting her feet firmly in the place of mook number one. He was out like a light before he hit the ground. Continuing her momentum, the moved with her feet, twisting the scythe's blade out of the ground and rolling in the air until she landed, the scythe's blade curling near her ankles. Slowly, the red cloak she wore began to wrap back around her form after it had trailed behind her motions, only to cover her hand, which slid to a trigger on the scythe's handle. With a quick press, a heavy caliber gunshot was fired off at the end of the scythe, the recoil causing the scythe to spin, with the girl freely flowing with it. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view, several mooks had the intelligent idea to rush her at the same time, only to be sent flying by the blunt end of the scythe. One unlucky mook received the end of the spinning momentum, the dull end slamming him into the street by his stomach.

Several other mooks has popped up by now, beginning to aim and take fire at the young girl. She began to fire off the scythe's rifle modification several times, using the momentum to perform rapid dodges. As she prepared to fire off another shot to rush into the mooks firing at her, there were several interruptions. One being the heavy whistling of a blade that buried itself through the barrel of the first mook gunner's weapon, leaving nothing but a rather large, onyx skull staring back at him. The mook fainted at the sight. The next sound that was heard was like glass singing through the air. A pale blue luminescent sword, similar to the first rained down through the next gunner mook's barrel. The blade cut cleanly through the gun, and promptly exploded in a shower of glassy shards, sending the mook flying backwards into the wall from its force. The last two mooks were now paused, a rather large screaming sound was heard, screeching towards the pair. A small rocket hit the ground next to the pair, sending them careening off to the sides of the street.

The man looked across the pavement, seeing his mooks spread out and seeing stars and muttered with yet more sarcasm, "You were worth every cent, clearly you were.." He then glanced up at the young girl and tossed his cigar to the ground, pressing it out with the end of his cane, "Well Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around..." The sound of police sirens became apparent in the background. The man raised his cane, only for a crosshair to flip up from its end, revealing itself to be a weapon. "This is where we part ways." He then fired off a massive red flare at the girl, who jumped and fired the scythe at the ground, its recoil kicking her up into the air as the shot exploded on impact. When the girl hit the ground, she glanced around for the man, only for him to have somehow already rushed up a ladder, making his escape.

The girl glanced over at the elderly man, who peeked his head out the door to check on her, "You alright if I go after him?" The girl's voice was young, but there was a serious conviction to her tone. The old shopkeeper nodded his head, and the girl ran off. She took a backwards glance at the street, the huge onyx blade was gone, its only mark of passing was the massive gouge in the ground at its point of impact. She quickly ran at the ladder, firing her scythe once again at the ground. The recoil carried her up to the roof, where she yelled out at the man to stop.

The man turned back to her with a cocky smirk and a mocking tone as a large hovership rose from the side of the building he stood at. He quickly climbed into the open side door, fingering the red Burn crystal he had stolen. "End of the line Red!" He tossed the crystal to the ground in front of the girl, who glanced down at it in confusion. When she looked back up, the man had his cane aimed right for it, and he took the shot. Another massive flare shot was sent surging at the crystal, and when they connected an explosion consumed the girl, much to the man's glee.

-DeViL-

When the dust settled, however, there was no broken body of a young girl. Instead, there were three, slightly older teens. Two with silver hair, and longcoats of Royal Blue and Bloody Crimson respectively, and a young woman in a white blouse, with small ammo pouches at her waist looking as if they were a skirt. The two silver-haired young men Stood in guarded positions, the one in red wielding the massive Skull pommeled zweihander in a defensive guard, and the one in blue held out his wrist, the an ornate black wood sheathe held out as if batting away the blast. The young woman had shielded the girl with her body, a large tubelike weapon on her back, complete with a bayonet was one of the most distinguishing features she had, the other being her heterochromic eyes.

The male in red glanced back over at the girl, giving a cocky smirk as he lowered his guard stance, his blade coming up and over his back, resting there somehow without a sheathe. "Hey kid, you alright?" The girl did nothing but nod before backing up in a battle ready stance, her scythe already pointed at the airship, which began to move. By that point, the young woman had already whipped out the large tube, an engraving of Kalina Ann was barely visibly on its side. She started pulling the trigger, only to toss several grenades immediately after, then reloaded the weapon. A rocket burst out from the bayonetted end, screaming towards the open door of the airship, causing the thief to panic, rushing into the cockpit, sending out a shaded female with arms and eyes that glowed like fire to the side door.

The young woman continued to alternate between firing, tossing, and reloading, by which point the younger girl had begun to fire at the ship as well. The slender figure in the doorway seemed to just block each and every shot taken with her palm, or a small burst of flame. The male in red gave a slight smirk as his arm began to shimmer with a dull grey light, an odd mechanical arm covering his right forearm taking its place in view. Slowly, the arm was raised, gathering in light, only to fire off multiple purple beams of light towards the ship. The man in blue was not one to be outdone, as several more of the pale blue swords began to hover around his form, stacking row upon row behind him. With a cold smirk, the swords seemed to lock on the ship's position, poised to pierce right into it. The swords then flew into the air, rapidly circling the ship, awaiting for their time to skewer its poor target.

The female in the doorways eyes had widened, her arms quickly shining with more of their burning light. She released a repulsive blast outwards around the ship, the some of the blades shattering in the first few rows, and then the doors closed, she ship beginning to flee. The remaining swords then began to storm down on the ship, but like his compatriots, seemed to have little effect, saving for taking gouges out of the metal on their points of impact. The ship quickly turned about, and made its escape.

As the ship made its escape, the two males looks over at eachother without a word, one giving a cocky smirk, the other giving a flat frown. The man in red glanced over at the young woman with a grin, who responded with a shake of the head as she holstered the Kalina Ann on her back. "Don't make me shoot you." The young girl was quiet throughout the exchange, although the expression on her face began to build. Of course, the tip of the iceberg had not been met yet, as a rather stern, slender young woman looked over them all from where she stood, her face a serious frown. When the girl caught sight of her, she finally overloaded. "You're a huntress! ..Can I have your autograph?" Her expression was one that was lit up with hope for one second, and then it was dismal, glanced off to the side in the next.

-DeViL-

The four of them were seated in a dark room, with no light but one hanging down over them from the ceiling existed. In front of them was a flat, empty table. It was an interrogation room at what could be assumed was a local police station. The young woman from before was walking around them with ehr stern expression, a holographic tablet in her hands as she watched the recording of the youngest girl's fighting of the mooks. "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

The younger girl's expression fell even lower as the woman spoke, only to burst out in an attempt to defend herself. "They started it!"

The young man in the red longcoat gave a smirk as his head tilted. Silvery white bangs just barely covered over his eyes as he looked up and down the woman's figure, "If the others you are talking about is us, forget it. That was absolutely nothin'."

The woman's frown deepened as she looked over them, then back to focusing on the girl, "If it were up to me... you would be sent home." Her expression became a tad kinder, her tone softer. "With a pat on the back..." And she then cracked her wand/ crop to the table, startling the girl as she began to smile a bit, "And a slap on the wrist." She withdrew the crop for a moment walking off to the side as another person entered the room, still in the entrance hallway. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As she finished her statement, an older man began to move in from the hallway, carrying a mug of coffee in one hand, and a small box of pizza in the other. Slowly, he set the box down onto the table as he looked into the eyes of the youngest one in the room. "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes."

Ruby began to glance around nervously at the proximity of the man's scanning yellow eyes, slightly leaning back. "Umm..."

"So..." the older man turned to the holographic monitor, showing the recorded combat she had been in earlier. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby's eye cocked up slightly, stuttering in her response. "S-Signal Academy."

The man's expression became rather serious, his tone catching a slight edge. "They taught you to use one of the msot dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" was Ruby's response, leaning slightly toward the box of pizza.

"I see..." The older man opened up the box, glancing at the others on the side of the table being 'interrogated'. With a nod, the man in red, Ruby, and the young woman each took a slice. The man in blue, however, kept his distance, preferring to stay seated, his hands steepled beneath his chin. Cold blue eyes looked over them all, watching the proceedings. The older man began to start up his speech once again. "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He stated as he looked off, as if lost in thought.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all-" Ruby began to make odd poses, and typical karate movie sound effects as she did. The older man simply sat there with a straight face, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man slightly leaned over the table, his palms pressed into its edges.

Ruby glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed by her own response, "Well.. I want to be a Huntress."

"So you want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going apply to Beacon!" at this point, Ruby began to ramble on in her explanation, her speech growing faster and more frantic as she explained herself. "You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and cool and just amazing you know?" She glanced at the two adults on the other end of the table.

The stern young woman did nothing but deadpan, blinking at her for a moment. The older man, however, gave a slight smile to her. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby did nothing but nod, smiling politely, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello... so you want to come to my school?" He leaned in slightly, glancing over her for a moment, and then the other three at the table.

"More than anything." Ruby nodded her affirmation, her tone slightly wistful.

"Well... okay." Ozpin gave a small smile. The stern woman in the corner rolled her eyes.

Ruby's face lit up in excitement, and then she blinked looking over the other three. "Wait, why are they here? Aren't they already Huntsmen and a Huntress?"

At this, Ozpin's face slid from a smile to an unreadable expression. "We have no idea. I do admit that they are skilled, but we have no information about them." He turned to the three Devil Hunters, his expression polite, but still curious. "If it would be no trouble, would you be willing to share your names?"

The man in red gave a cocky smirk, downing his pizza in an astonishing speed. "Dante."

The young woman with the heterochromic eyes glanced around, her expression rather stiff. "Lady."

Ozpin looked to the last one, the man in blue, who was looking over at the other two with a blank expression. He then looked back over at the older man interrogating them. "Vergil."

"Where is it you all learned to fight as you did? Those skills, those weapons. Not very common anywhere, are they?" Ozpin leaned forward slightly, yellow eyes alight with curiosity.

Dante did nothing but grin, doing nothing but flicking out his wrist, and seemed to reach into the back of his coat. When he withdrew his hand, the Kalina Ann was handed off to Lady, who had the same dumbstruck expression as Ruby, Ozpin, and the stern woman. With the tearing of metal, the large onyx zweihander with the skull pommel ripped through the wall, its grip sliding into his gloved hand. With a wink and a grin, he sheathed the blade across his back. "One of a kind, honestly."

Ozpin turned to look at the other twin, who merely shook his head, his left hand giving a sharp snap of his fingers. Black and purple smoke faded into a solid shape, the sheathed blade of Yamato was cool in his grasp. "Our abilities are none of your concern, nor are our skills and weapons." With a slight flick of his thumb, the blade of Yamato was exposed an inch from its sheathe. The table in the middle of the room fell to pieces, scraps and shards remaining as the blade clicked back into place.

"I see. You are more than welcome to join as well. I would insist it, to be honest." Ozpin stated with a rather small smile. The stern woman looked at him as if he had grown two heads, and then left the room in exasperation, tired of his antics.

Ruby Rose looked at the three with awe before she let out a squeal of excitement once again. Vergil cocked an eyebrow to her actions, Lady and Dante looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders in confusion, before Lady quickly grew a frown and whipped Dante upside the head with one of the pistols she kept concealed on her person. Ozpin looked over the group with a raised brow, then stood up, heading out of the room.

"The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need, and good luck to you all."


	2. DeViLs and Beacons

**AN: Wow, One week and 56 Views, 39 Visits, 4 Favorites, 7 Follows, and 4 Reviews that I can see from the site. Now for responding.**

**Salman21: Glad you like it. I will attempt to update every weekend, Work keeps me busy.**

**SergeiSA: I am glad that you approve. I shall do my best to make this entertaining.**

**Count Kulalu: Here is your next chapter, ask and ye shall receive.**

**(Guest)The Sith saids: Here is that update you requested. Vergil is my favorite as well. I'm going to try to keep the action and attention fair and balanced for each of the characters, though.**

**Read and Review. Let me know what I screw up, help me make the story better for you guys to read. No reviews=No feedback=No known improvements to make.**

The next day dawn came, and with it the world awakened. Or, most of it. The lazier of the three devil hunters, mysterious strangers, whatever you may call them, was still fast asleep, drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. In one hand was a slice of pizza and in the other was a heavily modified Colt Government with white finish, Ivory. The night after the 'interrogation' was a rather dull one. The group had been provided rooms by Ozpin near the port. Ruby Rose had left to her own room back at Signal Academy, escorted back by the strict female, who revealed herself to be Ozpin's assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda had decided to escort the girl back personally, to 'ensure she did not get into any more trouble.'

Dante had found the entire affair funny, until Ozpin had left and Lady pistolwhipped him across the head for laughing at the younger girl. Vergil had said nothing and left the two of them alone, much to Lady's dismay. She may not have liked the older son of Sparda, especially considering he was the one who had essentially employed her bastard of a father and caused the entire Tower Incident, but at least he was capable of keeping his mouth shut and keeping to himself.

Vergil however had never returned that evening, choosing instead to go to the nearest source of information he could, which ended up being a classic library. He had walked the rows, subtly reaching into the inner breast pocket of his longcoat, withdrawing a small golden rimmed, scarlet glassed monocle, a tool of his fathers. The monocle itself allowed one to read in different languages, rendering them translated. The more read in a different language, the more was internally understood until the monocle was not needed. Much to his surprise, the monocle was not needed as he swept through several rows of books. The language spoken and written here was the same as English back home. With this newfound discovery, he ended up seated in a chair until the library's closing time, reading past histories of the wars and the Grimm- the shadow monsters, the beasts, the demons.

Once the library had closed, Vergil found himself walking to the outskirts of the city, heading into the wilderness. Once there, he summoned the Yamato with a click of his fingers, and began the motions he had learned from his father at his brother's side, long ago. He stayed out the entire night, savoring the fresh, crisp air, untainted by civilization.

When morning arrived, Vergil had headed back to the room Ozpin had provided near the boarding station for Beacon Academy. What better way to learn who to watch out for, how to survive, and the best information you could obtain than in a school for hunting monsters? He walked in on the scene of his younger twin being whipped upside the head awake by the little human girl. His younger brother's pain would have been amusing if it wasn't so irritating that he had not woken himself to prepare to head off. Lady had already taken care of her hygiene for the day, judging by the faint smell of soap coming off of her, and Dante continued to smell like pizza grease and the faint smell of demon's blood, courtesy of that scarlet soaked coat he wore. Vergil may not have been any better in the regard for the demon's blood, but at least he cleaned himself; which he headed into the shower room for himself now.

When Vergil emerged from the room, cleaned and refreshed, Dante was still looking as if he was about to fall back to sleep. A quick frown, a click, and the sound of wood impacting something was heard, as Dante was sent sprawling headfirst into the bathroom, courtesy of a sheathed strike from the Yamato. The door was closed after that, paired along with some swearing at the older brother and the shower being turned on. Vergil eyed Lady with a once over and then left the room, the huntress looking bewildered at the blunt treatment of his younger sibling. Then of course, Dante began to sing in the shower, and Lady quickly exited the room as well.

The boarding station was busy on the group's arrival. Groups of hunters and huntresses in training were assembled with their luggage, each struggling to either find friends to stick with, or places to relieve themselves of their belongings. One girl in particular, white snowy white hair and a short combat dress of the matching color, seemed to have an entourage of assistants wheeling several briefcases around. The group of devil hunters was glanced at and given different reactions. Several females became enamored of the two silvery-white haired males, especially the one in the red coat, who did nothing to hide the chiseled body beneath his coat. Several young males looked over Lady as well- either with catcalls, wolf whistles, or obvious winking. Vergil had his own small group of females staring at him, only to look away at the cold expression that turned to face them whenever he felt their eyes stripping him.

At long last, the airship began its boarding. Groups of friends were gathered, luggage was stowed away, and the teens all began to mingle. The devil hunters headed into the ship themselves, among the last few. Dante and Lady each headed to the rear of the ship, near the doors, staring out the windows. Vergil leaned against the wall near them, also looking out over the views, only to reach into his coat and withdraw an old book, a withered tome that he had been flipping through before the entire tower incident began. He glanced off to the other side of the airship, Dante's head following his line of sight as they both heard the commotion.

-DeViL-

Ruby Rose had been excited to head to Beacon Academy. She would be able to go with her sister, become a Huntress, and help others how she desired to. The look on her face as her sister wrapped her in a backbreaking hug however, was one that wished to fade into the background and never come out as her older sister squealed out loud, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby attempted to speak as her lungs were slowly being crushed, her voice compressed as it squeaked out, "Please stop..."

The older sister, Yang Xiao Long bounced backwards on her feet, releasing her little sister from the hug with a wide smile, "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby looked down at the ground, abashed, not willing to meet her sister's eyes as she glanced around, desperate to not attract any attention, "Really, Sis, it was nothing..."

Yang, however was too exuberant to be helped, "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone is going think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby shook her head, taking a slight step back as she raised her arms in defense of the proclamation arguing back, "But I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." She started looking down to the floor once again rather embarrassed.

Yang looked over her in confusion for a moment, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards her sister. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby glanced back up at her sister with a tired expression, slightly exasperated. "Of course I'm excited, I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She looked back down to the floor once again in her attempt to make herself seem unimportant.

Yang walked next to her sister, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring hug, a sibling gesture. "But you are special."

One of the many screens on the airship swapped over to a news feed, showing the image of the leader of the gang Ruby had foiled the robbery of the previous night. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to elude authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image on the screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes before it faded, showing several protest images of people with animal traits, the Faunus. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-"

The news feed ended, the holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch stood standing, addressing the new arrivals. The devil hunters glanced up from their view of the city, looking over at the nearest graphic as she began to speak. "Hello and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang glanced over at her sister, then back at the hologram. "Who's that?"

The hologram continued on with its speech, as if answering her. "I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

The hologram continued on, oblivious to the question, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram faded away after that, the airship's speed picking up as it headed out of the station's clearway.

Ruby blinked towards the window, walking towards it transfixed as her palms pressed flat on the glass, "Wow! Look, you can see Signal Academy from up here!" After a few moments of looking, her face held a small smile as she glanced at her sister. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang, for her part, just placed her hand on her little sister's shoulder, smiling lightly to her as she corrected her. "Beacon is our home now." A short distance away, a young man with short blond hair held his stomach with one hand, and the other was pressed over his mouth as he backed away from the windows, headed towards the back, near the restrooms near the devil hunters. Yang gave the young man a glance and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess... the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby still held a small smile, even as the boy staggered off to the rooms. "Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet." Then, the sound of a door slamming shut was heard, and some wet splatters were heard after that.

Yang glanced at the door, one hand brushing back her long, bright blonde hair. "I just hope their better than vomit boy."

Said boy was on his way out of the room when a hand pressed into his chest, closed. The boy looked over the blue sleeved coat of the arm at the pale, silver haired teen who stopped him, only to blink as a small green star was dropped into one of his hands before the arm fell. The boy looked over the green star for a moment, squinting at it, poking it, and even licking it. The teen who gave him the star gave a sigh, and took it back, crushing it in his palm as a shower of green dust fell over his head. Vomit boy immediately felt better, offering a wide grin and a bow to the teen in blue. "Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you!"

The teen looked over him, shaking his head slowly as the airship finally arrived, Ruby, Yang, and man of the other occupants having already left. A rather bored, cold tone responded to him as he moved from the wall, Dante and Lady having already left. "Do not mention it."

-DeViL-

As the first group of students, Ruby and Yang included, stepped out across the landing platform, their mouths were held agape as they looked over the majestic towers of Beacon Academy. It looked like a massive castle. "Wow..."

Yang crossed her arms with a smirk, glancing back over her shoulder at the city they had left behind. "View from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Ruby however, was already lost in her own world, her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, or rather, their weapons. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby began to wander off, trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

Ruby looked shocked at her sister, her arms held out in disbelief. "Just weapons? They are extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang looked over her sister in confusion, her head cocking slightly, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The sounds of rapid unfolding was heard as Yang glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. Its like meeting new people, but better."

Yang rolled her eyes, then tugged Ruby's hood overtop her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?"

Ruby looked up at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting off to the side, "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang backed away slightly, only to be consumed by a group of her own friends from Signal. "Well, actually my friends are already here gotta go catch up Bye!" She and her friends left in a rush, leaving Ruby spinning out of control at the speed her sister had abandoned her with. She had nearly fallen, only to be held up by two different sets of hands on each shoulder. She took a dizzied glance at their owners, only to see a smirking Dante and a plain faced Lady.

"Hey kid, you doing alright?"

Ruby gave a wide grin and nodded, springing back into balance on her feet as the white haired girl from earlier walked by, her entourage moving a small stand of suitcases marked with the same symbol on the girl's back. "Yup! How are you guys, are you excited to be here to? What kind of weapons did you bring? Could i see them?"

Lady blinked and backed away for a moment, raising her hands slightly in her defense."We are fine, once the idiot here decided to wake up. We nearly missed the transport. It could be an interesting opportunity to be here, so lets find out. I have several weapons, mostly firearms and the ammunition needed for them. You'll get to see them if we ever spar or go hunting together."

Dante gave a slight frown being referred to as the idiot, and was about to defend himself until Lady put a hand to one of her pistols. Those things really stung when they hit you upside the head. Or, you know, when you get shot in the head by one, once or twice. "We got here fine, kid. Why would I be excited to come to school? Then again, its a school about killing monsters, so it can't be all bad. What kind of weapons did I bring? I have a few actually. A pair of handguns, a shotgun, an energy bow, an anti-tank rifle, my sword, some tri-segmented ice nunchaku, fire and wind scimitars, and an electric scythe/guitar combo."

Both Ruby and Lady blinked at him and then stared oddly at him for a few moments. "Where is all this stuff, on the ship?"

Dante just gave a smirk and shook his head, slowly turning around and walking off after the groups of kids, the large onyx blade- Rebellion, was on his back even though it hand't been there before. "You'll find out soon enough, kid." Lady gave a groan and shook her head, following after him. Ruby glanced at the two, then blinked as she was left alone near the walkways.

An older girl with long black hair and a bow tied on top of her head walked past, reading a book, following the path later on. Ruby glanced down after offering her a wave, which went unseen and ignored. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, belonging to the Vomit boy from earlier, smiling slightly, "You alright? I'm Jaune"

Ruby smiled slightly at the guy, nodding before she blanched, "Ruby. Oh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune gave a slight nod as they began to walk, followed by Vergil, who was taking his own time to scout the area. Eventually, they ended up in a smaller courtyard, with Vergil tagging along at the rear of the group. Jaune ended up giving him a small, grateful smile, which Vergil did not bother responding or reacting to. Ruby glanced back at him and squealed slightly at the blade that was sheathed and held in his left hand, looking over it with her usual excitement. "What is it's name? What can it do? Do you have anything else? I know you can do that cool thing with the blue swords, but can you do anything else? I have a speed semblance if you would want to know."

Vergil just blinked over her for a moment, then sighed. "Tell me about yourselves, then I will answer you."

Ruby gave a shy smile and slowly reached behind her back, flourish and spinning Crescent Rose until the tip of its blade impaled itself into the ground. "Well, I've got this thing." Jaune backed away slightly as it unfolded, his arms raised. Vergil simply cocked an eyebrow as he looked it over.

Jaune slowly approached it, slightly poking one of the edges, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby gave him a cheerful nod, then began to speak shyly again, "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what?" Was Jaune's only response, blinking in confusion.

"Its also a gun." Was Vergil's flat response.

"That's cool."

Ruby leaned towards Jaune, grinning slightly, "So what do you have?"

Jaune fumbled around a bit, drawing out a plain straightblade longsword. "I've uh... got this sword! And its sheathe is also a shield, too." He expanded the sheathe into its shield mode, only to fumble around with it, then drop it to the ground.

Ruby nodded, her eyes alight at 'meeting' the new weapon. "So what do they do?"

Jaune looked over her and gave her a small smile. "The shield collapses into a sheathe when I get tired of carrying it."

"Doesn't that mean it would still weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..."

Ruby gave a slight embarrassed laugh as she began to slowly stroke her the Crescent Rose before collapsing it, returning it behind her back. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked over at her in surprise, and Vergil turned his head slightly to look at her as Jaune spoke, "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune glanced down at the ground, slightly embarrassed as he sheathed the longsword.

"It kinda sounds more like a family heirloom to me. I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby then glanced over at Vergil, her eyes sparkling with delight as she looked over the sheathed blade in his hands. "What about yours Vergil? You promised!"

Vergil did nothing but give her a flat stare, then slowly brought a hand up to his face, giving his hand a quick, violent motion back over his head, his hair slicking back into its usual spikes. "I never made a promise.. but my sword is named Yamato. It is an O-katana that was handed down to me by my father, just as my brother's sword was." Vergil gave a slow draw of the blade, the light gleaming off of the pristine edge.

Ruby and Jaune looked over it with a slight sense of awe, and Ruby tilted her head slowly towards him. "Does it do anything special?"

Vergil gave her a slight tilt of his head before he slowly sheathed the blade once again, only to slightly push the guard up with his thumb, exposing an inch of the blade. Ruby blinked for a moment, and then gasped as a nearby stone in the garden they had been walking in collapsed into tiny, jagged rocks and dust. "It can cut through anything." He then began to move past them, his head lowering slightly before he glanced back up to the sky. "We should get going, considering you two were headed in the wrong direction. Come." He then walked off, with Ruby and Jaune glancing at each other, then quickly jogging after him.

-DeViL-

Upon entering the grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Vergil glanced off to the corners, already spotting his brother and Lady. He remained near the other two for a moment, only for Ruby to be called off by her sister Yang. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She gave them a slight wave before begin dragged off by her sister.

Jaune held up his hands in exasperation, then sighed. "Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Vergil simply cocked an eyebrow to him, slowly shaking his head before he walked off to his brother. Jaune spotted him, then began to trail after him in a slight panic. "Hey, wait up!"

Yang looked over her younger sister with a wide smile, one hand rested on her hips as her friends began to part ways in the crowd. "So how is your first day going little sister?"

Ruby glanced over her with a face of mock anger, crossing her arms over her chest."You mean since you ditched me and nearly knocked me over?"

"Sorry little sis. Had to catch up, you know? Did you make any new friends, whether people or weapons?"

Ruby's faced lighted up happily as she nodded, her hands out as she began to count on her fingers, her speech already going into slight overdrive. "Well, there is Lady and Dante, who were nice enough to keep me from falling down after someone left me in a spin drive." She gave her sister a small glare, which Yang whistled nonchalantly to in mock innocence. "Then Vomit boy- who's name is Jaune, he is really nice by the way, once you get past the motion sickness, and Vergil, Dante's older twin. All the weapons were fantastic! Lady has this rocket launcher with a bayonet called Kalina Ann, Dante says he had a whole mess of fun weapons, but I could only see his sword, so I dunno how that works. Jaune has his family's sword and shield and Vergil has one of the coolest weapons ever, an heirloom from his father, a katana called Yamato." Ruby glanced at her sister, her eyes alight with excitement. "It can cut through anything! All he did was flick his thumb out, and the sword came out of the sheathe like an inch, and this huge rock in the garden just fell apart into pebbles and dust! It was awesome sis!"

Yang blinked slowly, then shook her head at the sudden slew of information, then grinned slightly at her younger sister, wrapping an arm around her neck, then rubbing her knuckles lightly on top of Ruby's head. "I'm so proud of you. Already making new friends."

"Ahem... I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda Goodwitch was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, Ozpin walked off the stage, headed out and back to his office.

Glynda then took up the mic on stage, giving the orders for the next day. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Yang put her hands on her hips, glancing over her sister. "He seemed kinda... off. Like he wasn't all there, you know?"

"Probably because he didn't have that mug of coffee in his hands." Dante gave a slight grin at the response, ruffling the top of Ruby's head a bit. "How are we doing kid?"

Ruby grinned up at him, only to pout and quickly fix her hair back to how it was before he 'attacked'. "I'm good now. Thanks for helping me earlier. This is my sister, Yang."

Dante looked over Yang and gave a light wolf whistle and a grin, which she responded to in kind, considering his lack of a shirt underneath his open longcoat. "Nice to meet you, babe. Name's Dante."

Yang looked over him for a moment, her lilac eyes probably stripping him further as she grinned, then lightly punched him in the arm. "Same here. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, and best fighter in my year at Signal Academy. Sis said you mentioned a lot of weapons. I only see that huge butterknife. Were you lying to get into my sister's combat skirt?"

Dante blanched at the response, only to reach his hand back behind his coat, only to withdraw the tri-segmented nunchaku, giving them a light whirl in a circle. The air around them dropped in temperature, and small flecks of snow seemed to fall off of the prongs. "Does it look like I was lying?"

Yang simply grinned and glanced at Ruby, who was wide-eyed and focused entirely on the weapon, pouting when it was put back behind Dante's back. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

With that, the group headed out towards the ballroom, preparing for the evening.

-DeViL-

Yang dropped to the floor next to Ruby, who was writing a letter with a small puff of air from the sleeping bags that had been provided. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby continued to write her letter, not even bothering to look away. "I don't think dad would approve all of the boys, though."

Yang looked over several of the males, who were shirtless around their bags, talking. "I know that I do." She gave a slight grin, only for it to fade when Jaune walked by in a full body, one piece pair of pajamas. "What's that?"

"Its a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased, only to be impacted in the face by a pillow, falling back.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. Its weird not knowing anyone else here, save for Lady, Dante, Vergil, and Jaune. Even then, I just met them."

"Well, Jaune is nice. Plus one friend! Plus, Dante is funny, and pretty hot. Lady seems kinda serious though. I haven't seen Vergil yet. Wonder where he's been?" Yang questioned. "Look its only been one day. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby sat up slowly, only to see a small set of candles across the room, the black haired girl from earlier was sitting, still reading her book, only with what looked like slight irritation. "That girl... I saw her before, after Dante and Lady checked up on me."

"You know her?"

"Not really, she was reading the entire time and headed to the grand hall. I don't think she saw me after you left."

"Well then let's go talk to her!" Yang quickly lifted up Ruby by the arm, marching her over to the girl. "I believe you may know each other."

The girl looked up and slowly shook her head, her eyebrows cocking slightly. "Aren't you the girl that ditched her younger sister and nearly knocked her to the ground?"

Yang gave a guilty grin, and rested her hands behind her head. "Maybe. I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby."

"Blake."

"So what do you think of Beacon so far?" Yang began to pry.

"I don't know. I'm trying to read about it. From this book. Right now." Blake said in an even tone, as if trying to politely say 'leave me alone.'

Ruby leaned in slightly, a curious expression on her face, "What's it about?"

"What?"

"The book, what is it about?"

"Its about a demon who betrayed his kind to save innocents."

"Yang used to read to me every night before bed... stories about heroes and monsters.. It is kinda what made me want to become a Huntress." Ruby gave a small, absent minded smile.

Blake smiled back up at her, her head tilting a tad. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby gave a small smile, glancing out the window at the large moon in the sky. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in books. Someone who fought for what was right, and defended the people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake looked up to her, slowly bookmarking her page. "That is very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale. Not everybody gets happy endings."

Ruby gave a rather sad smile, the sky began to rain lightly, not enough for cloud cover, but still enough to be noticed. "Well, that's why we're here. To give everyone that chance."

Blake gave her a small smile, slowly lifting an umbrella out of her pack, headed out towards one of the windows. The white haired girl from earlier stomped by, a light scar trailed down her left eye as she grumbled around. "Those two idiots won't stop their stupid banging. How is anyone supposed to sleep if they keep up that racket?" Blake's bow was twitching ever so slightly, faint clangs were being heard in the distance, outside the ballroom. Yang, Ruby, Blake, and the girl who identified herself (rather self importantly) as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, huddled underneath the expanded umbrella, searching out through the rain for the source of the noise. When they found it, they were rather shocked at what they saw.

-DeViL-

Dante and Vergil were sparring in the rain. Dante had removed his longcoat, and Vergil has removed his own, leaving him in his dark, sleeveless tunic. With a low growl, Dante began to drag Rebellion across the ground, leaving a jagged edge along the ground as he brought it up. Vergil was awaiting him, however, with Yamato unsheathed in his right hand, batting the strike upwards, off-balancing his younger twin. With a small roll of his fingers, he let his blade shift in his hands, shoving his brother backwards with the butt of his grip. Dante skidded back, hitting a small pillar in the courtyard. With a growl, he drew a black handgun, Ivory's twin sister, Ebony, and began to open fire in a rapid count. Before the girls could cry out, Vergil was already spinning Yamato, a small distortion was seen from how quickly he was moving the blade. Slowly, the blade stopped, and each bullet was laid out along the ground.

Ruby blinked slowly, then had her eyes wide with awe. Vergil then took things a step further, swiping the bullets back to their sender, who responded with a downwards cleave, slicing them in two, causing the half shells to erupt as they passed by him. Dante then rushed back at Vergil again, Rebellion held easily in one hand, as if to stab his brother. Vergil brought up the sheathe to the Yamato, defending against the stab with a deflection of its momentum. Dante then began to rapidly jab the Rebellion at his brother, the sword becoming a blur, only to continue to be deflected by the sheathe of the Yamato alone. Vergil and Dante then began to swing their blades, each of them crashing and sliding against each other in the rain, passing by with near misses, or soft clinks as they deflected eachother. Eventually, the motions became so fast that the rain around the two stopped in a small dome of silver flashes and grey steel. They two met in a final clash, the blades locked between the two as the rain fell around them in a splash.

The girls stood there in the rain in silence, watching as the edges of the blades grew white hot from the friction and force pressed onto them, only for Dante's Rebellion to be tossed up from a shift in the lock, the edge of the Yamato held to his brother's throat as he recovered. Dante gave a tired grin, then shrugged. With a snap of his fingers, the Rebellion spun from its spot on the ground, swirling into his open hand. Slowly, he turned around, a silver amulet with a bloody red gem dangled against his chest as he gave the viewers a small wave. Vergil slowly sheathed the Yamato with a click, turning to retrieve his longcoat. A matching amulet rested against his chest, but in gold rather than silver.

As they moved, the girls simply watched as the two walked back towards the ballroom, with Dante giving the girls a wink, and Vergil giving Dante a quick whack upside the head with the butt of Yamato's sheathe. Weiss was rather pale looking at the two she had been ready to reprimand, only to get a very faint dusting of pink around her cheeks as she looked to the spiky haired twin. The man screamed noble in her eyes. Ruby just gave a wide eyed look to the two as the umbrella began to move with them back to the ballroom. Yang couldn't help but grin at the view she had gotten. Two very fit men, fighting wet in the rain. It was like an action movie for women to enjoy. Blake remained quiet, only nodding her head in respect to each of them. Once they had made it inside, Ruby could not help but walk in front of them, her silver eyes as wide as dinner plates. "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you teach me to do that? How did you block the bullets? How did you stop the rain? Where did you get those necklaces?"

Vergil and Dante glanced at each other. Dante ended up giving her a small grin. "Sure thing, kid. You may want to ask Vergil on blocking bullets, considering he loathes guns. Stopping the rain? Just lost track of time, I guess.." The rain had sent both Dante and Vergil's hair down over their faces, showing that they could in fact, pass for identical twins, save for the facial expressions. Vergil's was rather flat, serious, and Dante's was grinning, either savagely or mischievously.

Slowly, Vergil brought up the gold embedded amulet to his forehead, pressing it against his head as he closed his eyes. "These amulets... were given to us on our birthday by our mother, the night she was murdered. They were a gift to her from our father, before he vanished." He quickly drew the his hand back up, over his head, his hair slicking back into its usual spikes, and he walked off, fading into the dark of the hallways.

Ruby looked stricken at what she had said, and Dante actually looked to where his brother had gone his face confused for a moment. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I am a terrible, terrible person..."

Dante did nothing but ruffle the top of her head, a sad expression on his face. "Don't blame yourself kid. Vergil was always serious when we were little, doing whatever he could to become stronger. The night that our mother died.. she told us to hide in our room, in the closet." Dante closed his eyes for a moment, glancing back over his shoulder. Lady was leaned against the wall, her own mismatched eyes wide from the information. "I was scared. What seven year old wouldn't be? I stayed and hid in the closet."

Ruby blinked for a moment, glancing up at him. "What do you mean... Vergil didn't..?"

"No. Vergil made sure I was safe and hidden with Rebellion, and he took Yamato and tried to save our mother. It was the first time he killed something." The girls each looked horrorstruck at the revelation. Several other students, Jaune included were seated around them, listening silently, their faces pale as they pretended to sleep. "What killed our mother were getting revenge for something our old man did. I never forgave him for not coming back. But the monsters that killed her... they were something much stronger, much smarter, and much more evil than the Grimm you have now. They were real demons, the first few. Vergil managed to kill one, but it was too late. They had had their fun with our mom, and she was dead... Then they had my brother to play with."

"What happened?" Was Weiss's quiet, shaky reply.

"They blew up the house. I was alone in the wreckage, buried. Vergil had been beaten, and he never lost when we grew up. I had no idea where he was. I was alone for who knows how many years. But I had people, friends of our parents, who took care of me. They actually helped me make Ebony and Ivory... They were eventually killed by demons too. When I found out what happened to Vergil.. turns out he was still alive. The demons took him as a plaything back to where they came from. They took a seven year old kid to hell." Dante gave a slow look up at the moonlit sky, his eyes blank and unfocused. "And apparently, my big bro kicked some major ass. He survived in hell for years, and escaped. Kid, my brother actually told you about what his sword could do, right?"

Ruby gave him a rather timid nod at this point, frowning.

"Well, when he said anything, he meant anything. He cut himself a hole out of hell, just like our father did. That sword can cut through dimensions. You may get to see one of his bigger tricks if you end up working with him. That little flick he does that destroys things? Is nothin' compared to when he really cuts loose."

Dante gave Ruby another ruffle on top of the head, and began to walk off. "Sorry to dump that on you girls, but Vergil opened the door with his answer. I just made sure to close it before you asked something that he wouldn't want to answer. He is still readjusting to people. You guys sleep tight."

With that, each of them went to sleep, either with a better idea of what their training could be put to use for, or for a reason to fight and win.


	3. Forest of Trials

**AN: Two weeks and 657 Views, 298 Visits, 10 Favorites, 12 Follows, and 8 Reviews. Thank you kindly.**

**Riggnorok- Glad that you like it. here is your update.**

**(Guest) Raven wood- Will do.**

**TykkiMikk- Well considering this story changed how things went, DMC4 has not happened. Not saying the weapons may not appear, but I am not planning on them yet. As for Beowulf, you will see in this chapter..**

**Read and Review. Help me make the story better for you**

-DeViL-

Sleep was restless for a few of the students after Dante's story. Some either had visions of monsters, the loss of all they held dear, or even their own demise. Two in particular had little sleep, and they were both hardened against all three of the previously mentioned stigmas. Lady had not rested well, as she hadn't since the fateful night she had found her mother dead, by her father's hands. Her mind was plagued with the memories brought up of the expression on her mother's face, the sick glee that was imprinted on her father's. She remembered fleeing, training, and tracking him down, all to lead up to the one day where she would finally be able to avenge her mother. As she had said to him on the top of that fateful tower, where she had found the pathetic man crawling from the portal to Hell, expelled in his defeat, Mary had died the day her mother did. She was Lady.

Vergil was no different. His mind was plagued by the constant reminder he lived with that fateful night. What the demons were doing to his mother in front of his eyes before they had ended her. His blood boiled over in his rage and self-loathing, remembering the weakness he had. He had managed to kill one, failing to avenge his mother that night. Then everything he knew was stripped away. He remembered the first feel, the first fatal wound he had been given. Pierced through the heart by his own blade, then tossed aside like trash in Hell. He remembered the rush of power granted to him, courtesy of his father's bloodline. His first Trigger. Only a few escaped his blood lust that day. Then he began to train himself against Hell's legions, at the tender age of seven, forever scarred until the day he freed himself.

Dante had slept fine, as was his nature. No matter the time, place, or situation, he always managed to relax himself and slack off. The group was awakened later on in the morning by a young, hyperactive orange haired girl leaning over top of a young male with black hair that had a pink streak running through it. She began to sing in a lighthearted melody, popping all around the male as he slowly sat himself up. "Its morning, its morning, its morning." The male slowly walked off with the girl trailing after him, continuing to speak in her sing-song voice at several hundred miles per hour. The few that were nearby had looks of pity resting on their faces, slowly bowing their heads in respect of the pour soul who was the victim of her attentions.

Later on in the day, there were several announcements for the first year students, the first of which was to gather their sleeping gear together, and prepare for their trial. In one of the many hallways, Ruby was going through her locker with Yang seated on a bench behind her. The young girl was trailing after the young boy again after mentioning something about 'sloth alert noises'. Ruby glanced over to the pair as they walked, one eyebrow raised as she muttered to Yang. "I wonder what those two were so worked up about."

Yang, for her part, did nothing but grin and shrug her shoulders as she turned to face her sister after glancing at the the girl who was now skipping after the boy. "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning. Any reason why?"

Ruby did nothing but grin pulling out the folded Crescent Rose from her locker, cradling it in her left arm like a child as she held it. She gave a soft chuckle as she nodded, "Yup! No more awkward small-talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." At this, she began to gently stroke the folded Crescent Rose with her right hand, lightly rubbing her cheek against it in affection. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking."

Yang had crossed her arms, her head cocked a bit to her sister's antics as she responded cautiously, "Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you'll have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she folded Crescent Rose into its holster behind her back sighing in frustration, "Ugh, you sound just like dad. Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting monsters, and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby had crossed her arms, her eyes closed in defiance as she turned her head away from her sister.

"And what about when we form teams?" Yang inquired.

Ruby then turned around, one hand gripping her elbow in a shy manner as she looked back into her locker. "I-I don't know.. I'll just try being on your team or something."

Yang looked uncomfortable as she rolled her left shoulder in a nervous habit, then slowly reached to her blonde hair, stroking a hand back through it. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby turned around with a finger raised, her eyes narrowed a bit, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me?" She finished with her hands resting at her hips, leaned forward into Yang's personal space.

Yang slowly raised her hands, slowly shaking them back and forth, "What? Nooo of course I do. I just thought... I dunno maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell that is absolutely-"

Jaune started walking by with a strip of paper, glancing nervously at each locker as a neutral-faced Vergil walked behind him. Behind those two were Dante and Lady, walking from a distance at each other, namely Dante in front, where Lady knew he wouldn't be able to stare at her ass."Ridiculous! There is now way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!" He continued to trudge down the hallway as Vergil eyed the sword in the sheathe at Jaune's waist, only to bring a hand up to his face and shake his head. Dante was snickering to himself when he noticed, and Lady didn't react whatsoever. Jaune then muttered in as an afterthought, "I would've remembered having to count that high.. Why does this have to happen today?"

As the group walked by, the young heiress, Weiss Schnee was talking to another young woman with red hair, fully decked out in female spartan gear, complete with a bronze circlet on her brow. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." The tone Weiss was using was one of such warmth and adoration it could be considered sickening. Dante, for his part as he passed by, gave a rough cough, sounding like something along the lines of "kissass" A curious cough indeed.

Pyrrha rested a hand at her hip and replied politely with a small smile. "Hmmn.. I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss gained a bright look in her eyes, acting a bit timid as she asked, "Well I was thinking... maybe you and I could be on a team together."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, closing her own locker as she responded with a warm, polite tone that seemed to be standard for her. "Well that sounds grand."

Weiss smiled and nodded happily. "Great!" She then turned to herself, muttering in such silent tones that only three part humans in the nearest vicinity could hear her. "This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!"

And of course, as she muttered those words to herself, Jaune -having finally realized he had his sword and shield with him the entire time- stood between the two, with one arm leaned against Weiss's locker. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc."

Weiss crossed her arms, her face falling flat. Vergil, Dante, and Lady stood at one of the nearby benches, Dante shaking as he attempted to control his laughter at the pickup attempts. Vergil continued to rest his face in his hand, decided to look away and out one of the nearby windows. Lady just stood there with her eye twitching in disbelief at the poor attempts from the young man, entertaining as it was to watch, it was also just painful. "Oh, its you again."

Pyrrha, being the polite young lady that she was raised an arm in greeting, smiling warmly to Jaune and his attempts, "Nice to meet you Jaune."

Jaune, completely oblivious to Weiss's lack of interest, and Pyrrha's attempt at gaining his attention, leaned in towards Weiss, ignoring Pyrrha for the moment. "So, Weiss. I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day after Ozpin's speech."

Weiss rested her face in her palms, similar to what Vergil was doing as she shook her head, "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. Sooo.. been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and I would be making a good one. What do you say?"

Once again, Pyrrha popped up with her warm smile once again on full blast to Jaune, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune looked over to her with a boyish grin as he turned to face her, "Oh, you don't say? Well, hot stuff, maybe it you play your cards right you could end up with the winning team."

At this Weiss placed herself between the two, spreading them apart. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, for her part, gave another friendly wave, "Hello again!"

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy."

"Never heard of her." Was Jaune's blank reply.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, which is a new record."

"The what-now?"

By this point, Weiss's frustration slipped as she flailed her arms at Jaune. "She is on the front of every single Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow flakes box!"

At this, Jaune's face lit up in recognition, gasping for air as he pointed to her. "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha, for her part scratched the back of her head abashed, nodding a bit. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss popped up in front of Jaune, her arms crossed as she asked rather rudely. "So, after hearing all this, do you really think you are in a position to be asking if she wants to be on your team?"

Jaune looked down to the floor in depression, shaking his head. "I guess not... sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader."

"Oh stop it." Jaune smiled, his depression taking a one-eighty turn.

"Seriously, stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged, Pyrrha." Was Weiss's snide comment.

"It sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but I'm sure I could maybe pull a couple of strings and find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune was leaning into Weiss's comfort zone, grinning slightly.

As Weiss backed away she shook her head, glancing towards Pyrrha. "That's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help?"

Pyrrha gave a small smile and nodded, her own weapon, a javelin quickly yanked Jaune by the hood, pinning him to the wall. "I'm sorry."

After that, the hall's speakers went off, with Glynda Goodwitch's voice ringing throughout the school. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Pyrrha withdrew her javelin as she walked by Jaune, smiling softly to him. "It was nice meeting you."

Jaune looked down to the floor, nodding slowly. "Likewise.."

Dante, Lady, Vergil, Ruby, and Yang walked up to Jaune, with Ruby taking one of his arms and Dante taking the other, tugging the boy to his feet as Yang grinned and spoke. "Having some trouble there, Lady-Killer?"

Jaune looked to each of them and lifted his shoulders in a shrug glancing around. "I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"I think you went wrong at Snow Angel. It probably wasn't the best start."

Ruby lifted Jaune up to his feet, and then Dante wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't sweat it kid. Women are mysteries to me as well. I could still help you out in getting a few though. It wouldn't be that hard for me to do, with my roguishly good looks and irresistible charm."

Vergil scoffed, speaking up for the first time that day as the group headed out. "Yes, because I remember how well that went for you the first time you met Lady. How many times were you shot, and how much brain damage did it cause?"

-DeViL-

The first-year students were each assembled on several decorated steel pads on Beacon Cliff. Before them were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, each looking over the assembled with serious expression. Ozpin began to speak, looking to each of them. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch took Ozpin's pause as her que, and then began to speak. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put all of your confusion to rest. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Ruby squeaked out, "What?" in shock.

Ozpin picked up on Goodwitch's pause, slightly smirking at the young girl's reaction. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand' Yeah, um sir..."

"Good! Now take up positions."

The lineup of future hunters and huntresses took up their ready positions on their platforms, Jaune continued to speak. "I have a um... question. How will we be getting there? Are you dropping us off?"

"Oh no. You will be falling."

Several of the students were being launched now, Yang was going to be one of the next few, and she winked to her sister, putting on a pair of yellow tinted aviator shades.

"Did you hand out parachutes on the way here?"

"No. You will be coming up with your own landing strategy."

Ruby and Yang had been launched, and the similar tick-ticking sound of Jaune's pressure plate sounded off. "So what exactly is a landing strate-" He was then flung off into the air, spinning as he flew and screamed.

Ozpin did nothing but smile as he watched the students fly, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

-DeViL-

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots of Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythe blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bound across the treetops, lowering herself down to the forest floor.

Lie Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood in spirals until he met his own clean landing.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bounding across the treetops with several graceful flips, and then bounded across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly took up getting her bearings, using her javelin, Milo's rifle form, glancing with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her palm, shifting it to javelin form. She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, then let it fly. All that was heard was the sound of impact, and Jaune's call of "Thank you.." She let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

Lady was using Kalina Ann's Bayonet ripline to swing from tree to tree, rolling and returning the launcher to her back.

Dante took a leaf out of Yang's book with Ebony and Ivory, spinning as he hailed a horizontal rainstorm of bullets, the kick of the handguns sending him into a spiral that shaved the tops off of the trees, finally landing with little a grunt, only to glance and see Lady nearby. He let loose a grin. She bashed her head into a tree.

Vergil continued to fall, his left hand gripping the Yamato, only to rip it out of the sheathe with a slash, his form sinking into the orb of one of his Judgement Cuts, vanishing. He reappeared from another orb on the ground, making his way to the temple with a sense of foreboding.

-DeViL-

From Ruby's landing, she quickly looked up and began to sprint through the forest, all the while muttering to herself, "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She began to call out for her sister in an attempt to find her. "Yang! Yaaaang! Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if somebody else finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he can do so well in a fight. Oh, but there's still Blake! Very quiet, very mysterious. Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not entirely sure I could hold a conversation with her... Okay, who else do I know? Yang, Jaune, Blake.. There's Dante! He has all those fun weapons and he's pretty funny. Or, or Lady! She has all of her guns, and she has to be an amazing sharpshooter. There's Vergil.. He is pretty calm about things, plus he has crazy sword skills! Who else is there..." Ruby immediately began to skid to a halt, slowing herself down as her boots dug into the forest floor, sliding until she was face to face with Weiss Schnee. Ruby slowly looked up, already recognizing who it was, and gave a weak smile. Weiss, for her part turned and walked away, simply ignoring her. "Wait! We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby was too busy celebrating to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" Pyrrha had appeared, smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin.

Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout. "Very funny." He then turned and smiled back to her lightly, which she reciprocated.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-" Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of rose petals. "What the?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about that. Just because I don't exactly don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole new side of me today Weiss. After its all over you're gonna be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really cool, and I wanna be her friend.'" Ruby then zipped off again in a shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

"You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss then glanced around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes, slowly, several black wolflike Grimm, Beowolves, pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl.

-DeViL-

Yang was walking the forest floor, pushing aside the bushes as she made her way through the area. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here." She glanced off to the side, parting a bush and peeking through it. "Someone there? Ruby is that you?" Her eyes trailed upward, blinking and grinning, "Nope" Immediately, she rolled off to her side as an large black bearlike Grimm, Ursa, swiped a claw at the area she evacuated, turning to her with a savage growl. Another Ursa followed out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use.

As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking before she buried her fist in its chest, the shotgun shells firing off and sending the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and pushed the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection. "You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl, which she grinned to. "You could just say no." The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of... a..." She then noticed a flowing lock of her golden hair flitting down in front of her, hitting the ground in deathly silence. Yang's eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

"You... you... monsters!" She brought the Ember Celica down to her sides, her eyes taking on a firey red glow as her body was shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed the Ursa that had killed her hair, driving a straight punch into its gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to its chest, shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the poor creature. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combinations, the Ursa sent flying back in a row of flame through several trees. She turned to the other Ursa, who stood on its hind legs. "What?! You want some too?!" A shadow flitted behind the Ursa, and the monster fell at her feet, with Blake standing behind it, looking to her with a small smirk, which was returned. "I could've taken it."

-DeViL-

Back with Weiss and the Beowolves, Weiss had deflected a blow, only to strike her ready position as she murmured to herself. "Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward." She scooted her foot slightly back, completely oblivious to the surrounding Beowolves. "Slow your breathing, and wait for the right time to strike... Now!" She slid forward on her own speed, her Myrtenaster at the ready, charged with red dust. As she was about to strike, Ruby appeared in a blur, slashing at the Beowolf. Off balanced, Weiss flailed her arm to redirect the strike, sending a wave of fire scorching through several trees. Ruby glanced over at the damage done, only to barely block a strike from the Beowolf's counter attack. She was sent skidding back into Weiss, bumping into her.

"Watch it!"

"Watch yourself, you attacked out of turn! I could've killed you."

Ruby glanced around at the surrounding Beowolves, muttering to herself, "You'd have to try a lot harder than that.." She then expelled the current magazine from Crescent Rose, reloading it with a black cross pack, slowly chambering the first shot with a cock of its lever.

As soon as that had happened, Weiss turned to Ruby, about to grab her when the pair were surrounded by several circles of luminescent blue swords, floating and revolving around the pair blades out. The first wave of swords fired off in several groupings, Blistering Swords began to impale and shatter several of the Beowolves. Taking the cue, Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the way as one of the burning trees fell. The Beowolves howled and began to scatter, only to be pinned in place and then skewered by more of the Summoned Swords.

Some distance away, Ruby glanced back at the smoke rising from the trees then over at Weiss. "What was that?! It should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angriliy over at the rising smoke, continuing to spread out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

Ruby let out a frustrated grunt, Crescent Rose unfolding and slicing down the trunk of the nearest tree, only for two more of the pale blue swords to impale the ground at each girl's feet. Ruby blinked for a moment, poking one of the blades in recognition as Weiss stood there shocked, considering how closely the blades had impaled the ground within inches of her chest. Ruby then let out a wide grin and called out, glancing around. "Vergil! Where are you?"

Vergil dropped down from the trees in a blue and black blur, the Yamato ever present in his left hand sheathed. He looked over the two with a frown, his head shaking slowly. "You two are going to be on a team for the next four years, if you two survive this initiation. These squabbles of yours are pointless and attract enough attention that I am surprised the entire forest does not know your exact location, let alone the huge Grimm raven that you just uprooted from its nest by killing that tree, Ruby."

Weiss gave a smirk of satisfaction, nodding in agreement while looking him over, only to be rounded on herself. "As for you, Miss Schnee. You will not always have time to prepare a stance for battle, nor be ready for combat. You need to become more flexible in your approach to things, otherwise you will die in real combat, alone. If Ruby had not attacked when she did, the Beowolves behind you would have ripped you apart from your back and left you to decorate the forest floor. Her intervention attracted their attention, keeping them from attacking you."

Ruby then gave a small smirk of her own, only for Vergil to turn to her. "As for you, Ruby, I am surprised that you would not communicate a battle strategy. That much Miss Schnee was correct in. You are similar to Dante in that manner, striking first without much consideration for your surroundings. If Miss Schnee had not bene able to redirect herself at the last second, you would have become a scorched mess. Be more aware of your surroundings, or you will not be the only one who could get injured. You two are a team for the next four years you are alive. Start acting like one."

Vergil then turned, his longcoat sweeping behind him as he began to stalk away, headed over to the abandoned temple. Ruby and Weiss both glared at each other for a moment, then gave slightly apologetic looks before they nodded and followed after him, neither seeing the massive Grimm raven's shadow descending upon them.

-DeViL-

Pyrrha was leading Jaune through the forests, echoes in the distance were fired off, with Jaune glancing back. "Did you hear that?"

Pyrrha gave a subtle nod. "It sounds as if our comrades have encountered the enemy." They continued to walk, with Jaune trailing behind Pyrrha, only to smacked in the face by a tree branch, a small scratch forming across his face. Pyrrha glanced back at him and helped him up to his feet, apologizing. "I am so sorry Jaune.. why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"My whatnow?"

"Your Aura."

"Bless you."

"Jaune... do you know what Aura is?"

Jaune, for his part attempted to sound convincing. "Yes... do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave him a small smile and began her explanation. As she did, Lie Ren was seen wandering the forest, only to pause in a clearing. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you, but you didn't know how?"

"Yeah... now that you mention it." As they spoke, Ren was glancing around, only for a large, two headed Grimm snake, the King Taijitu to quickly rise and encircle him.

"With practice, it can be our shield, everyone has it. People, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of the Grimm, monsters made from the darkness. We are the light." The King Taijitu had coiled around Ren, only for him to leap up and over the snake, his weapons, the Stormflower, already drawn and firing away as he slid along the snake's form.

"And that is why we fight them."

"It is not about why. It is about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." With the dark head of the King Taijitu disable, Ren began to take a breather, only to be knocked aside by the white head at the end of its tail. Both ends of the snake began to circle him, hissing in warning. "By bearing your soul outwards as a force, you can protect yourself from harm, and even use it offensively. We channel our Auras through our tools and equipment. You project yourself and your soul while fighting through these conduits of battle."

Jaune's face lit up in some form of understand, just as Ren was disarmed by the snake and about the be bitten. "Its like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Ren was seen, projecting small arms of pink energy from his hands, similar to his eyes, holding back the fangs of the snake. Quickly, he readjusted himself, and broke the fangs off, then plunged one into the snake's eye, then shoved it with his Aura, causing the head to explode.

Pyrrha then placed one hand on Jaune's head, and the other on his chest. "Close your eyes."

"Uhm... okay."

Pyrrha then closed her own eyes, reciting an old oath, "For it is in passing that you achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise to the infinite distance. I am bound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She then hunched over in slight exhaustion, glancing back up at him.

"Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine. I just used some of my Aura to awaken yours The energy that protects you now is your own... and you have a lot of it." As she said this, the scratch on Jaune's face faded, sealing itself up as he regenerated.

With Ren, standing over the dead King Taijitu, an odd rolling noise was heard. Looking up, he saw Nora hanging upside down from a tree. With a tired smile he replied. "I still don't think that is what a sloth sounds like."

-DeViL-

Yang and Blake had made their way to the small temple, several pedestals were rested among a small stone outcropping. In the middle of the temple was a bald man with some soft of odd design on the side of his face, one arm held across his chest holding a book. Yang glanced over at Blake and raised the question. "So... do you think this is the place?" Blake looked at her with rolled eyes and began to make her way down. Yang gave a slight shrug and followed her, staring at the odd statue of the man before looking at the pedestals.

Blake was the first to question the items. "Chess pieces..?"

Yang gave an affirmative nod, looking at some of the empty pedestals. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here."

"I guess we should just pick one."

-DeViL-

With Jaune and Pyrrha, they had discovered the opening to a small cave. After some effort, Jaune had finally managed to do something on his own... I mean make a torch. "Do you think this is it?"

The pair had begun to explore the cave, with Pyrrha questioning the wisdom of entering. "I'm not sure this is it..."

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you please just humor me for another five feet?" And of course, with that being said, Jaune tripped within four, the torch hitting a small puddle of warm liquid. "Ow.."

Pyrrha's bright green eyes began to glance around the dark, as did Jaune's blues. "Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No... it feels.. warm."

-DeViL-

Back with Yang and Blake, the two were glancing at the pedestals, where Yang picked up and raised a golden knight piece over her head. "How about a cute little pony? It wasn't so hard."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to her. "Sure. Its not like this place was really hard to find."

-DeViL-

Jaune and Pyrrha continued going onward into the dark cave, with some light finally showing from a small golden point in front of them. Jaune began to reach for it, only for it to pull back slightly until he grabbed it.

"Jaune... I don't think that is the relic.."

"Of course it is Pyrrha! Look, its all shiny and golden!" Then of course, the relic pulled Jaune back, face to face with several gleaming red eyes, the eyes of the giant Grimm scorpion, the Deathstalker. Pyrrha had already fled as the Grimm began its chase, bursting out of the cave wall with Jaune barely hanging on with a high pitched shriek that could be heard for miles.

-DeViL-

"Did you hear that? It sounds like some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, looking over to Blake for confirmation. Blake, for her part was still glancing around, listening for more of the sound with her heightened hearing.

-DeViL-

Jaune was being swung around like a ragdoll on the tip of the Deathstalker's tail, crying out. "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! Its not! Do something!"

"Whatever you do Jaune, don't let...go." As she had said it, Jaune was sent flying into the air, blasting off once again. Pyrrha, for her part looked back at the Deathstalker, then in the direction Jaune flew off. The Deathstalker clicked in pincers at her, and she bolted.

-DeViL-

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked again.

Dante and Lady came out through the brush of the woods, glancing over at the pair, then up to the pedestals, ignoring the statue. Dante quickly swiped up one of the black knight chess pieces, rolling it between his fingers before he pocketed it. At the same time, Jaune came flying down out of the sky, only to be caught by Lady, who then dropped him to the ground with a flat stare. He looked meekly back up at her, smiling lightly. "Thanks..."

Lady just sighed, before looking over at the statue with shock. The odd engraving on the cheek was a dull brown, moving slowly now, and one eye was gleaming red. The statue was eerily familiar, but it couldn't be..

Vergil came through the brush next, with Weiss and Ruby trailing after him in a somewhat subdued manner. There was a loud screech, and the giant black raven Grimm, the Nevermore, swooped down nearby, only to be backhanded away, courtesy of Yamato's sheathe. The bird fell from the sky, tumbling over the ground before it picked itself up. Ruby and Jaune both made it to the pedestal, taking a white rook and a white knight piece each.

Nora then rode in on an Ursa, which startled the younger members of the group, only for Ren to show up afterwords, panting. "Nora... don't ever do that again." Nora however was already gone, having picked up the second white rook piece, and bega to sing about being the queen of the castle.

Vergil finally walked up to the pedestals, taking the second black knight piece, as was fitting, considering his father. The statue of the man began to melt from stone, the other eye having turned blue. As the staute melted, Pyrrha came running through the trees with the Deathstalker still on her tail. Ruby immediately rushed past Pyrrha, swinging Crescent Rose down on its head, only to be rebuffed by the hard shell that made up its face. Stunned, Ruby turned around and began to take several potshots at the Scorpion Grimm's face to little effect. She then turned and ran, refolding the Crescent Rose behind her back, her hood trailing after her.

By this time, the Nevermore had recovered, and had started to shower the area in massive, razor sharp feathers. One feather managed to pin Ruby's cloak to the ground, leaving her struggling to free it as the Deathstalker reared back its tail, then sent it rushing forward, preparing to strike. All that was heard was the snapping of fingers, and Dante's voice becoming a murmur. "Stand still..."

The next instant, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen in a combination defense, Pillars of Cerberus, and Weiss's Ice dust spells. Dante gave a slight grin back to the girl, his expression as cocky as ever. "You okay, kid?"

Ruby gave a nod, finally managing to tug her cloak free. Yang then squeezed her sister in a tight hug as Weiss looked over the two. "I admit, I may not be the nicest person... but I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?"

Ruby, for her part simply nodded. "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." Was Weiss's only response as she walked off, headed back over to the others.

Dante gave a slight grin, kicking aside the feathers to free up some space. "C'mon. Let's go already."

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed first and nodded. "It's time we left."

"Right. We already have what we came for, we don't need to fight these things. Let's get out of here." Ruby then began to lead the way off, with Yang looking on with a small smile in pride.

"Something the matter?" Blake questioned, noting her expression.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Yang smiled, the both of them headed out after the group.

Vergil, however remained at the temple, having watched the statue melt in was appeared to be purple ichor, a very familiar ooze, only for it to turn a dull grey and black, a small white bone mask looking like a jester was within its center mass as it began to chuckle in a distorted voice. "I wield a power greater than that of Sparda! I shall still become a god!"

Dante, Lady, and Vergil's expression grew blank, their faces wide-eyed in realization as the mass then exploded outward in a burst of black ooze, trailing after the Deathstalker that had followed the younger teens. The Nevermore had already begun to swoop around a large chasm with stone ruins making several bridges. The eight teens and the three devil hunters were hurried near the walls. The massive raven let loose its call, with Ren looking over at Nora. "Distract it."

"Right!" She then jumped out of cover, her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form beginning to pepper the large Grimm in several explosive shots. The others began to move position as the Deathstalker finally caught up, trapping the teens on the bridge. Vergil, Dante, and Lady were dealing with the Grimm Arkham, having the lack of sanity that the original did, managed to fall into a smaller section of the chasm. Lady had used her Kalina Ann to destroy the edges, burying the monster that was her father for the time being before she and the others turned to deal with the first Grimm threats.

As the group made their way across the stone bridge to escape the Deathstalker, the Nevermore came in for a swooping attack, taking out several sections of the bridge, scattering the group. Jaune and Nora landed on a smaller section of the bridge, some distance away from Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake, who were fighting against the Deathstalker with little effect. "Man, we gotta get over there!"

Nora's expression changed to an uncharacteristically serious one, her Magnhild at the ready. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah but.. I can't make that jump."

Nora gave him a small grin as she quickly swung back the grenade launcher, knocking Jaune to the end of the bridge as it shifted into its blast-hammer form. She then quickly ran and bashed the end of the broken bridge, using it as a catapult for Jaune, while pulling the blast trigger on her hammer, sending her flying over as well with a cheer. Jaune rolled onto his face in his landing, with Nora coming down onto the Deathstalker's head with a hammerblast. only to be fire off another hammer blast to dodge its incoming stinger. When she skidded backwards, guarding a swipe from one of its claws, she was sent into Blake, who fell off the ledge.

Blake's quick thinking managed to save her as she fell, her blade's gun firing and slinging her up and overtop of the Nevermore, travelling down its back with a series of rapid slashes. She then nimbly landed next to Yang, who stood near Lady. "Its tougher than it looks!'

Yang sent her arms down to her sides, the Ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun. "Then let's hit it with everything that we've got." The Nevermore came in for another run, its wing clipping the pillars that they stood on. Lady riplined her way up the stone, similarly to Blake, Ruby used Crescent Rose's shot recoil to boost her jumps, Yang was doing the same with her Ember Celica, and Vergil stood waiting at the top of the cliff, watching and waiting, his form shimmering for a moment before silvery grey gauntlets and greaves covered his forearms and boots, pulsing with white lines of pure light.

Weiss gave a bitter grunt as she looked over the fights. "None of this is working.."

Ruby took a quick glance over the area, noting each person's location. "I have a plan, cover me!" Weiss gave her a nod and they each quickly rushed off.

-DeViL-

Back with the Deathstalker, Dante was having himself some fun as the other teens fought. Jaune was already looking to Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha as the bridge began to collapse, pierced by the Deathstalker's stinger. "We gotta move!" The group began to charge, with Dante standing above the scorpion in wait, his grin shifting into a savage one.

The Deathstalker took a swipe at Pyrrha with one of its pincers, only for her to slide and block it with her shield. The other claw quickly came up in a followup strike, blocked successfully by Jaune. Ren quickly slid in, dodging another attack by the stinger, climbing up, he began to free fire on the segment of the stinger connect to the tail. The stinger began to loosen as Nora began to fire the grenade launcher mode of Magnhild, with Dante finally entering the fray, coming in upside down with a rainstorm of bullets, courtesy of Ebony and Ivory. Each shot taken managed to destroy each and every eye of the Deathstalker, which began to flail its tail around, swinging Ren wildly. Dante leapt off the scorpion's head, grabbing Ren as he did and landing them both on the grass. He gave the teen a grin before he headed back over, just as Pyrrha threw her shield, knocking the Deathstalker's stinger into its plated head. Dante gripped Rebellion in his right hand, preparing to strike as he watched Nora launcher herself into the air. They both came down on the stinger, Nora with an overhead smash, and Dante with the Helm Breaker. They quickly rolled out of the way, the bridge collapsing at the Deathstalker's death woes, the huge scorpion, blinded, brained, and falling over the edge echoed across the chasm.

-DeViL-

With the Nevermore, Lady and yang were peppering the giant raven with shotguns shots and swarm missiles, courtesy of Kalina Ann. The Nevermore was struck in the eye, and came in for a bite to eat, just as Yang jumped, managing to grip its beak. She began to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the beast's mouth, grunting between each punch. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Disoriented, the Nevermore began to fall from the sky, and Vergil took his cue. With a running leap, and then an air trick, he moved above the bird, and his arms were held out like claws as his right leg straightened out. He was surrounded by blue light as he impacted the Nevermore's chest with a Starfall, shifting into a meteor-shower as he repeated the kicks, driving it down into the cliff. With that done, he quickly tucked in his arms, flipping repeatedly in midair until his form was nothing but a blur, the gauntlet-greave combo taking on the glowing white of a moon, each spin changing the form as he performed the Lunar Phase rolling kicks. With the beast stunned, he then delivered the two hit strike of the Rising Sun combination kicks, sending the Nevermore's back straight into the cliff. As he landed, Weiss swept by him, freezing the Nevermore's tail into place. Taking note of the are, Verigl quickly began to trick up to the top of the cliff, waiting. Ruby has managed to slingshot herself, and with Weiss's help, managed to pin the Nevermore to the cliffside by its neck. Ruby continued to fire of shots, the recoil increasing her speed as she dragged the nearly dead bird upwards until she met the edge of the cliff, where one final shot decapitated the bird, its body falling down into the chasm in slow motion.

-DeViL-

With the two larger, natural Grimm out of the way, it appeared Arkham had finally managed to dig himself out of the hole, the large, blob form he held trailing its way upward over the edges of its pit. Dante, Lady, and Vergil were going to have none of that, however. Vergil, having already noticed, and Dante, being nearby, alerted Lady. Taking that as her cue, she fired off the Kalina Ann, the heavy payload of the explosive sending the beast toppling over into the pit once again, the bottom already filled with its gelatinous ichor.

Dante and Vergil, without a word, lept down into the pit, with Lady on support from above, firing down at any other the appendages her father's form would use to try and drag himself up. The others, having recovered finally made their way over, looking down into the pit in shock. Ruby started to head down, only to be stopped by Lady. "We've gotta go help them!"

"This is their fight. To be honest, they have been itching to cut loose... plus, this is personal business for the three of us. Just watch. They know how to handle themselves." Lady replied, glancing back down into the pit.

Dante and Vergil were already prepared for the fight, having done this once before. Dante, however was not going to be playing fair. He started out with Ebony and Ivory, peppering the massive glob that was their enemy with bullets, followed up by the rapid rolling and reloading of the Coyote shotgun, making a small display of fireworks. At the same time, Vergil was sending wave after wave of Summoned Swords, altering their attack patterns between Blistering, Spiral, and Crowning blades. Arkham was being torn into.

He immediately sunk down into the ichor covering the floor to recover, sending smaller forms, his Legions, to do his fighting. As Dante and Vergil began to hack, slash, and cut their way through the Legions, they began to split apart into more and more halves, many more opponents. Dante gave Vergil a cocky grin, raising up a large rifle, the Spiral, and firing straight into the pit's walls. The shot ricocheted around, piercing more and more of the Legions. Several of them stopped their splitting, but soon the two were surrounded on all sides.

Dante gave a grin and called up to the top, seeing that Vergil has entered a familiar stance. "Hey kid! You wanted to see him cut loose? Here it is!" With that, Vergil faded from sight. Suddenly, a heavy pressure was felt as massive amounts of dark purple and blue orbs with highlights of multiple silver slash-marks filled the pit, travelling upwards as it carved out even more of the walls. Vergil then reappeared, sheathing Yamato with a click, the Legions all decimated. Arkham reappeared afterwords, stunned from the small amount of ichor remaining on the ground, only for Dante to toss Vergil Ebony with a cocky grin. "You remember what we used to say?"

Verigl sighed, but gave a low smirk as the twins went back to back, Dante raising Ivory and Vergil leveling Ebony across the top just ask the Arkham Grimm gasped out. "Don't do it!"

"Jackpot." Two large beams of their own infernal energy fired out from the guns, blue and red spiraled together until they blended into a royal purple, striking the blob, burning away at it until nothing was left. After the light faded, the two began their climb out, Dante with his hands resting behind his head and a cocky grin, and Vergil with a flat expression on his face, just in time for Ozpin and Goodwitch to finally show up with the transport, taking them back to Beacon for the Team Assembling Ceremony.

-DeViL-

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CaRDinaL... led by, Cardin Winchester." The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next list of students. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together, you shall be known as team JuNiPeR... led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune, taken aback glanced around. "Led by..?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gather the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose."

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

"And finally. Dante, Vergil, and Lady. You three gathered the black knight pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team DeViL. Led by, Dante."

Dante did nothing but give a grin, moving to the center stage and give a sweeping bow to the audience, which some chuckled. Vergil, for his part had his hand twitch at the grip of the Yamato, ready to knock him over into the crowd for his showboating, but resisted.

"I looks like things are going to be an... interesting year." Was Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage.


	4. Leadership isn't always a party

Leadership isn't always a party.

**AN: Sorry about not being able to post last weekend. Family issues came up, and I was unable to get the time to write and upload the story. That being said, here is the next part.**

**So far we are at ****1,712 Views, 711 Visists, 22 Favorites, 24 Follows, and 15 Reviews I can see from the site. Thank you most kindly. Now for some reviews.**

**salman21: Thank you most kindly. Youtube CC is not the most reliable for spelling of character names. Then again, I should have figured as much when Yang's name came up as 'Gang Shower Law.' Fixed and taken care of.**

**Rebmul: Glad you approve.**

**Metsubou: Next chapter as ordered.**

**Hyliancobalt: Not so good with pairings or fluff kind of stuff. We shall see where things go and how the characters interact with each other.**

**ThatInternetGuy: I am glad that you like it. I'll continue to write as we go along. Hopefully if I update by weekend, I should be able to continue straight through and work as the next Volume comes out with this story.**

**(Guest)Guest: The teams are not organized incorrectly, although I can understand why you made that assumption. Having rewatched the same episodes upwards of twenty times for reference points, it makes more sense. Ozpin states the first person you make eye contact with is you partner for the next four years. That person. Not the first four people you see. Later on, at the Team Assignment Ceremony, each group is assigned by the matching pieces they picked. JNPR all chose the White Rook, RWBY all chose the White Knight, and DVL chose the Black Knight. If we went by Cannon in the Series with your idea, Yang and Blake would have been teamed up with Ren and Nora, due to the pair riding in on an Ursa. Then it would be Weiss and Ruby with Jaune and Pyrrha. Hopefully that makes a bit more sense.**

**As always, help me make this story better for you to read, give opinions, criticism, etc.~**

-DeViL-

After the Team Formation, each assembled group headed together towards the dorm rooms with the first year students all in one hallway, whether for ease of order or convenience is unknown. As Team DVL headed towards their room at end of the hall each member was stopped at one point or another by a member of team JNPR or RWBY.

Lady was stopped by Pyrrha, given a sincere, formal congratulations at her team placement. Dante was stopped by both Ren and Yang, the former thanking him for grabbing him off of the Deathstalker's tail. Yang however gave Dante a grin and gave some flirty small-talk, which was responded to in kind. Vergil was paused by both Jaune and Ruby, each of whom had actually asked for some assistance in developing their skills further, or in Jaune's case, at all. He responded that he would think about it.

When the teams base each other goodnights and congratulations taken care of, they each headed into their new rooms. Team RWBY ended up crashing straight to sleep. Team JNPR took the initiative and took care of their organization that evening, mostly thanks to Pyrrha's urging and Ren's agreement with the idea.

Team DVL however...

-DeViL-

Upon passing the threshold of the door, Lady stepped to the bed nearest the door and began to remove her various weapons, ammunition packs, and holsters, placing each of them within grabbing distance with the Kalina Ann resting against the headboard of the bed. After that was taken care of, she grabbed one of the towels placed folded on the bedsheets, provided by the school, and stalked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Soon enough, water began to run, signalling she had started to shower.

Dante had already started stripping himself down, taking off the scarlet longcoat, he tossed it with a flair, the coat opening against the bottom banister of the end of the bed. Without care, he then tossed Rebellion next to the headboard of the bed, with Ebony and Ivory following with a loose toss by the trigger guards onto the nightstand, knocking the provided lamp to the ground. Jumping onto the bed, he stretched himself out, propping his legs up onto the end of the bed.

By the time Dante had laid himself down, Vergil had already hung up his own royal blue longcoat on the provided coat rack by the door Dante had somehow missed in his rush to turn his bed into a disaster area. With a slow rolling of his shoulders, he stepped to the bed, checking over the provisions they were given. Slowly, his left hand released the ever present Yamato, letting it fade back to his own hammerspace. Seating himself on the bed, he took it upon himself to look over their schedule, focusing on the time of classes. After memorizing the schedule, he took it upon himself to look over the first of their new textbooks, the Creatures of Grimm. How else to better know to exterminate anything in your way then to familiarize yourself with them?

Lady came out of the shower sometime later, and Vergil himself headed in. Dante was already out of it, which she was thankful for. She laid herself down in the sheets of the bed, glancing over some of the textbooks they were given by the school. She wrinkled her nose a bit in disgust as Dante began to snore, looking over the area he had claimed as his own, its cleanliness somehow destroyed in the few minutes he had been in it. Lady glanced over the textbooks for a few moments, and felt her own eyelids begin to grow heavy. She marked her page with a fold at the corner and closed up the book, setting it onto her nightstand. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

When Vergil stepped out of the shower, he looked over the two with a blank stare, then a shake of his head. With silent steps, he took his coat from the rack, then exited the room without a sound. He made his way back into the gardens, withdrawing his golden half of the amulet, reaching his right arm up and over his shoulder as soon as he knew he was alone, a familiar feeling weight rested upon his back, the Force Edge. Drawing the blade before him, he slowly pressed the amulet into the pommel of the sword, where it seemed to melt inside. The blade took on its own luminescent blue hue, but still seemed to be hungry, more than likely for the other half of the amulet.

After some experimenting, Vergil had found out that he was able to access half of the power sealed within his father's blade via his half of the perfect amulet. What he was able to draw out seemed limitless on its own. For a moment, the temptation grew in his mind to steal the other amulet, a growling savage monster within demanding he take more power, claim it for himself. Closing his eyes, he fought the dark urges and forced them back down, withdrawing the amulet from the blade, he placed it back around his neck. Glancing up as he gripped his father's blade, the shattered moon that hung in Remnant's skies illuminated him. Taking the sword in hand, he began to work the motions for the evening, sliding through different swipes and stances for the remainder of the night.

-DeViL-

The next morning, after Vergil had returned to the room and had taken another shower to cleanse himself of the evening's exertions, he turned and gave his younger twin a swift whack to the head with the textbook that had been tossed off of the bed before Dante had bother to even glance at it. As Dante woke with a grunt, both of the half devils gave a slight wince as they heard a whistle blow down the hall. Vergil had already dressed in the uniform, and Lady had already headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast with her textbooks. Vergil took his longcoat over the two piece black suit and began to head out the door himself, walking down through the halls to class.

Dante eventually showed up in the classroom, being dragged by the ear by Lady of all people, and tossed into a chair. The grey eyebrow of the portly professor, Peter Port raised but nothing was said. Class would begin within a few minutes, at Nine o'clock sharp.

-DeViL-

Team RWBY, at the sound of the whistle blowing..

Weiss was quickly awoken by an extremely close Ruby Rose, blowing the shrill whistle right in her face. With her ears ringing, her drowsiness quickly extinguished, her temperament began to fill with a growing rage.

"Goooood morning Team RWBY!" Ruby happily exclaimed after pocketing the whistle, bouncing off of Weiss's bed with the exuberance of someone who had far too much caffeine.

Weiss was quick to respond, her face quickly becoming an outraged scowl. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Ruby folded her arms behind her back, her head raising in an official manner as her eyes closed, slowly marching towards the door at the head of the room. "Now that you are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss's face blanked in confusion as she dusted herself off, standing up from the floor she fell onto in her rude awakening. "Excuse me?"

Yang happily bounced next to Blake, her arms filled with posters, books, and other items. "Decorating!"

Weiss's expression turned from confusion to disbelief as she glanced to the other members. "What?!"

Blake smiled with a tilt of her head, slowly lifting up her own suitcase. "We still have to unpack" Then of course, said suitcase opened, with all of its contents falling out and onto the floor. With a sheepish glance downward, she held her smile. "...And clean."

Ruby quickly butted into Weiss's personal space once again, the shrill whistle blowing in her ears, knocking her back down to the floor in her surprise. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!" She then struck a ridiculous pose, with Yang and Blake standing next to her repeating the word. Then they all went to work.

Yang had slapped up a posted of her favorite group, the 'Achieve Men'. Weiss neatly placed a painting on the wall near her bed. Blake was sorting through several of her books, setting them onto shelves, only to withdraw a darker looking novel with the label 'Ninjas of Love' with a nervous expression. Ruby was hanging a curtain, and then reparing said curtain after a careless turn with the Crescent Rose being used to hang it had sliced it in half.

After finishing the decoration, the room was in shambles, with the beds spread out and ramming into each other with very little room. Weiss gave the room a once over with a blank stare, noting the beds were piled halfhazardly onto each other. "This... isn't going to work."

Blake nodded, glancing from side to side for herself. "It is a bit... cramped."

Yang gave a slight frown, nodding as she looked over the mess. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby blinked for a moment, then grew a wide grin. "or maybe we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" she said with her arms raised, fists pumping in the air.

Weiss looked around disconcerted her frown easily noticeable. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang gave a large grin as well. "And super awesome!"

Blake gave a slow nod, her arms folding across her stomach. "It does seem efficient."

Weiss looked to the other two for support, exasperated. "Maybe we should put this to a vote?"

Ruby gave a small smirk, her tone slightly cocky. "I think we just did."

Each of them glanced to each other, only to rush at the beds. The end result was Ruby's bed hanging over Weiss's by ropes attached to the ceiling, and Yang's bed balanced on top of several of Blake's books, swaying slightly. Ruby rested her hands at her hips, nodding at their handiwork. "Objective complete! Our second order of business is... classes." Looking down at her schedule, she began to read through the listings. "It seems that we have a few of our classes here together, and our first one is at nine o'clock.."

"Nine o'clock? its Eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, rushing out the door in her black suit top and checkered red skirt. The girls glanced at each other, rushing out after her. Team JNPR poked their heads out their door, only to fall comically on top of each other, quickly rushing after the other first year students. As they rushed across the campus, Ozpin was walking with his ever-present mug of coffee in one hand, and Glynda Goodwitch glanced down at her watch with a disapproving shake of her head as she watched the teams race by.

-DeViL-

Having had the time, Vergil was finishing up with the class's textbook, closing it shut as the other first year students raced in. Professor Port raised an eyebrow to the group of students quickly dropping into their seats, giving a small smile before he began his lecture with the bell ringing its nine o'clock tone. "Monsters! Demons. Prowlers of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many names. I merely refer to them as prey." He let out a hearty chuckle. Glancing over the class, it could be seen that several of them were either taking notes, alert and paying attention, or in Dante's case, sleeping.

Unperturbed by nobody laughing with him, Port continued on with his speech. "... and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are the only safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with monsters of all shapes and sizes that would love nothing more than to tear you from little bits and pieces. That is where we come in! Hunters! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those that cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? The very world! That is what you are training to become... but first, a tale of a young, brave, and handsome young hunter.. Me!"

As Port began his self absorbed story-time, Ruby began to draw silly pictures, showing them to Weiss, much to her growing irritation with the younger girl for this morning. Between trying to pay attention in class and Ruby's shenanigans Weiss became ready to snap. Finally, Port turned back to the class. "The moral of the story is that a Huntsman needs to be educated, alert, well rounded, and wise. So, who among you believes yourself to embody these things?"

Weiss's hand shot up first, followed shortly by Vergil's own, if only to get the man to stop talking. He barely put up with Dante's incessant banter. He was nearly ready to put Yamato down this rather plump man's throat if it meant silencing him of 'old war stories' Weiss's voice rang out, whereas Vergil remained silent. "I do sir!"

Glancing over to two cages kept at the end of the room, Port raised an eyebrow as Weiss and Vergil moved from their seats. "Well then, let us find out. Step forward, and face your opponents. Go and gather your combat gear then return here immediately."

As soon as the two exited the room, Weiss glanced over at the spiky, silvery haired male. Her tone was one of irritation but some slight nervousness remembering the skill and power which he displayed the last few times she had seen him in action. "You needed to get out too?"

Vergil gave a curt nod, his words short and plain. "A few more seconds and we may have needed to take the professor to the infirmary to have my Yamato's sheathe removed from somehow finding its way into his throat."

Weiss blanched slightly at that, heading to her locker she quickly grabbed her gear, then changed in one of the nearby stalls. Vergil himself was able to blur back to the room, then strip the suit clothes away, revealing his own regular clothing beneath it. With a snap of his left hand, Yamato was gripped tightly once again, its cool familiar weight resting soundly. With another trick, he was back in the hallway, headed to the classroom as Weiss came out in her white combat skirt, her Rapier Myrtenaster at her side in her right hand. Opening the door, Vergil stood, allowing Weiss to head inside first. Glancing away with a slight flush at the chivalry, she stood in her combat ready stance as Port nodded to them each.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby each began to cheer, somehow holding fanfare for Team RWBY and waving it around.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby for the moment, snapping. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby glanced down, abashed, staring at her desk. "Oh... sorry."

Port looked over Weiss and Vergil, nodding before looking back over the class. "Alright. Let the match... begin!" With a quick chop, he brought down his weapon over the padlocks to the cages, holding two mature Boarbatusks. Gleaming red eyes made their way out of the shadows in the cage, and two Grimm warthog creatures came out snorting, digging in their feet in preparation to charge.

The first Grimm charged Weiss, who took a spinning sidestep and a counter slash with her rapier, not seeming to affect the beast as it skidded across the floor, turning to regain its bearings. Port gave a slight chuckle as he watched, nodding to the girl. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby, once again hyped up, began to cheer. "Hang in there Weiss!"

The second Grimm charged Vergil, who to all disbelief, gripped the creature by its tusks, lifting it over his head as it charged, lettings its momentum carry it through the air, where it impacted the wall, stunning it. Vergil's eyes scanned over the Boarbatusk for a few seconds, already noting several critical spots to wound, maim, or cripple the beast. Port raised an eyebrow, clapping slowly. "Most impressive! Not how I would have done it, but impressive!"

Weiss began to slide towards her target, her rapier ready to stab the creature through the head, only for the Grimm to twist its head slightly, catching the weapon in its tusks, resulting in a struggle for power and balance while Weiss attempted to free her weapon. Port was nodding to himself, looking over the two. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

Ruby had her hands gripped on the desk, cheering once again. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned with a glare at her team leader, and that was all that the Grimm hog needed. With a twist of its head, Weiss's rapier was sent to the other side of the room, laying uselessly on the floor. "oh, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" was Port's question. Weiss glanced over at the Boarbatusk, already charging her, only to feel a strong arm wrap around her form, then a tug. Vergil had grabbed and tricked her to the side, letting the Grimm charge back into its cage with a bang. Weiss was quickly released by Vergil, whose own hog began to rush him once again, only to be knocked senselessly into the air by the sheathe of Yamato, spiraling overhead.

Weiss took her chance, quickly sliding over to her rapier, gripping it and quickly swapping the Dust chambers as her target came charging back out of its cage. Once again Ruby had to speak up. "Weiss, go for its belly! It has no armor on its belly!"

Weiss snapped at this as the Grimm charged her. "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby glanced back down, her facial expression falling into a small depression. The Grimm dove into the air, beginning to rapidly spin like a buzz-saw only to impact one of Weiss's glyphs. Having knocked the hog onto its back, Weiss back flipped into another glyph overhead, sending her shooting down, rapier first into the Grimm's chest, killing it. At the same time, the sound of Yamato sliding back into the sheathe was heard, following with a click. There was a rather pathetic squeak as the Warthog Grimm was dead before it hit the ground.

Port began to slowly clap as Weiss panted near her kill, lifted to her feet by Vergil. "Bravo, bravo indeed. Surely we are in the midst of two true Hunters in training! Class for today is dismissed. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember: stay vigilant!"

Weiss glared over at Ruby, who glanced back to her, only to look back down once again. She then stalked out of the room, sparing only a glance at Vergil with a slight nod of thanks. Jaune looked over at her in confusion, muttering quietly. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

-DeViL-

Ruby raced out of the room, trying to follow Weiss. When she finally rounded the corner, she found her partner, calling out to her. "Weiss!"

"What?!" Weiss turned around with a glare, her arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and so far, you have only been a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

This was Weiss's breaking point. "That's just it! you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Where is this coming from?" Ruby finally responded, her face drooping, any cheer or anger entirely gone. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained. Quite honestly? I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss turned and then stalked off.

Ruby then glanced down at the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Soft footsteps were heard, and she turned around to find Ozpin looking over curiously. "Well that didn't seem to go very well."

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She looked back up to Ozpin, her face still dressed in its frown.

"That remains to be seen." He replied with a small smile.

-DeViL-

As Weiss stalked off, she ended up on one of the balconies. Glancing up, she noticed Professor Port, and slowly approached him, her voice already taking a lighter tone. "Professor Port!"

"Ah Miss Schnee! To what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I really enjoyed your lecture today.." Weiss began, her tone taking on a sweeter sound.

"Of course you did child, of course you did. You have the blood of a true huntress flowing through your veins." Port replied kindly.

"You really think so?" She looked back up to him hopefully.

"Most surely!" At Weiss's lack of a response, one eyebrow was raised. "Something is troubling you."

"Yes sir.." Weiss replied with a sigh, looking back up to him.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port replied in his over dramatic fashion.

"Well... I think I should have been made leader of Team RWBY." Weiss said quickly.

"Oh dear girl that is preposterous!"

-DeViL-

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin, her voice a bit shaky from the confrontation with Weiss.

"I mean it has only been one day." With a quick sip from his ever-filled mug, Ozpin continued on. "Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this entire planet. But at this moment, I do not consider my appointing you to be leader as one of them. Do you?" He asked leaning to her, smiling slightly.

-DeViL-

"Excuse me?!" Weiss questioned angrily.

"I have believed in Ozpin for many years, and not once has the man ever led me astray." Port replied confidently, his hands resting on his hips.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"With all due respect dear girl, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your very poor attitude." Port replied simply.

"How dare you?!" Weiss cried, outraged.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has been given exactly what she wanted her entire life."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss replied defiantly, her arms crossed. "well... not entirely true."

-DeViL-

"Being a team leader isn't entirely about leading people into battle. It is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin stated, seeing the dawn of realization hitting in Ruby's eyes.

-DeViL-

"So the outcome did not play out in your favor. Do you really believe that your current behavior would make those in power even consider changing their minds? Instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills. Improve your knowledge. Perfect every technique. Be the best person you can be, not the best leader." Port stated to Weiss, the girl having crossed her arms, not willing to meet his eyes.

-DeViL-

Turn away with his mug, Ozpin tapped his cane. "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility. I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He then walked off, leaving Ruby alone. Turning, she saw Professor Port walking away from Weiss on the balcony, and she headed off, back to their room.

-DeViL-

Upon returning to the team's room, Weiss glanced over her teammates, Blake and Yang were already asleep. Unflapping the sheet Ruby had placed for privacy over her bed, she found Ruby snoring, next to a pile of books and several sheets of homework. Slowly, Weiss nudged her arm, which resulted in Ruby slwoly springing up in alarm. "Weiss, I'm sorry I was studying, then i fell asleep and then-" She was then silenced by Weiss's hand being pressed over her mouth.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss whispered.

"I-I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"Six cream and five sugars." Ruby blurted out in response.

Within a few seconds, Weiss had returned with a fresh mug, handing it over. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader... but just know that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have. Good luck studying!" Weiss then slowly slid back down to her section of the bed, only to pop back up and point at her homework. "That's wrong by the way."

On her way out the door, dressed in her nightclothes, she paused and glanced up tot he younger girl. "Hey Ruby? I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid. Thanks."


End file.
